


Mission report

by oneacearmy



Series: Voltron brotherhood [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Effect, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gen, No Smut, Trauma, alternative universe, is a little bit unpersonal, more to be add, so no feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy
Summary: set in the assassin' creed au! The assassin brotherhood it's an organized order of assassins and sworn enemies of the Galta order against whom they fought throughout the entirety of the human history.A few decades ago the Galra struck a heavy guillotine to the brotherhood and now is up to five young assassin's to rebuild the order and protect humanity against occult forces. This is their story written upon their greatest feats.
Series: Voltron brotherhood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777579
Kudos: 1





	1. Mission debrief #01

We did it. We finally did it. With the guidance of Allura, we were able to find three individuals who fulfil all the requirements to connect with the pieces of Eden and to carry out the new assassin’s creed to the future generations that will come. 

Keith, Allura and I already welcomed them to the brotherhood, carryout the ancient ritual and debrief them in our long term mission and objectives in middle and short term. They are ready, they just need some training in the assassin ways but that’s what this mission is for, to gain some experience and become comfortable with our ways. 

Now that we have a complete team we can begin our first mission: recovering the five Eden shards that are hidden in different locations (Fore more about the pieces of Eden please refer to file #0805833). Mentor Zarkon and Master Alfor spent most of his last years searching for pieces of Eden and even managed to secure a few ones like the imperial sceptre, the golden fleece, and the sword of mars. These artefacts were later hidden by Mentor Alfor and their location is still unknown. 

Allura has one of these pieces know as the spear of Leonidas, left behind as a gift from his father, but unfortunately, it doesn’t work anymore as the energy in the weapon has long faded for centuries and maybe even millennia. Now we have to look for the shards of Eden so we can reactivate it and use it in our favour.

Pidge is travelling to Tazumal, El Salvador, where an old assassin base was established an abandoned after the Purge. Coran’s maps tell us that the base is hidden behind a waterfall, they most go through it and climb it until they arrived at the top of the base that leads to a secret passage to a Mayan temple, the shard lies within it. 

Hunk is going to do a longer climb. He is being dispatched to Uluru Australia. The shard lies within a specially deep and large rock formation and since we don’t know it’s exact location, he will have to find it through the energy readings that he can get through a special device of his own making. 

At least Lance’s doesn’t require climbing which is good considering he already dominates the roofs. His destination is a cenote on the Chinhoyi caves, Zimbabwe, Africa. A cenote is a natural pit form by the collapse of bedrock to expose water underneath. It will be quite a difficult feast since he has to submerge and go through the underwater tunnels to find this shard. 

I was sent after the one in the Philippines, in Luzon island there is a lake and in the middle of the lake there the Taal volcano, in its crater, there is a small body of water that I’ll have to dive in and swim a little until a small cavern appears where the shard lies. It’ll be a long trip for me and a dangerous one since the volcano is active but anything for my team. 

The most difficult will go to Keith, I’m actually scared that he won’t make it or that the whole mission is going to backfire but he is the only one who knows the place like the back of his hand and has made it out twice before. Let’s hope the third isn’t the charm. The last shard is in abstergo’s hold since they also have a piece of Eden in their possession and want to reactivate it with the shards but haven’t been able to found them. We decided he would wait until Hunk and I finished our missions and work as backup in case anything went south. 

We’ll have the shards by the end of the week and we will be able to wield it if the situation requires it. I’ll summit a mission report in this same channel about the results of this mission. 

Signing off - Master Shirogane Takashi.


	2. Mission report #1

I'm pleased to say that the mission was a success and that we recovered the five shards of Eden, there were minor injuries on recruit Garret and McClain and some majors ones on master assassin Kogane but nothing that we couldn't handle on the provisional med bay run by Coran and Miss Allura. 

I'll go on detail about the mission now. 

Pidge reports that the village near the assassin base is in fact been aligned with our cause for thousand of years and used to provide for the base, sending supplies to them in exchange of protection which the assassins provided gladly. When they saw our new recruit approaching the jungle, they knew exactly what Pidge was looking for so one of the villagers took a rowboat and took them to the secret entrance to the base where they would climb until reaching the shard. We promised to bring our people back to their home so their safe trading could continue, but that must wait until we regain power. 

Lance also went alone to his mission and reassured us that the terrain is safe if we want to use it for another Isu artefact, he didn't have any complications in this mission but he accompanied Hunk to him and things got complicated over there. The Uluru rock is a sacred place and no citizen has permission to go there, we thought it would be safe to practice some stealth but as soon as they touch the wilderness an Abstergo squadron was there and opened fire. 

I must say I'm impressed with the leadership that Lance showed, taking decisions at short notice and sticking to the main objective. The plan was for Hunk to get inside Uluru and search for the shard while Lance held Abstergo off but since his speciality isn't close combat he got a few close calls and a few bruises. When Hunk got the shard he went outside to help and also exceeded some of my expectations since he has a soft and pacifist nature but knew the guys weren't up to drop their arms and decided to protect his teammates by using some sleeping darts and knocking off the squadron. Both of them are fine, Hunk also got some scratches and a bullet grazed his leg but nothing a good rest and painkillers can solve. 

Keith got the worse of it. No, the mission went without a hitch for the most part, he used the vent tunnels to sneak inside the laboratory and timed his movement according to the movement of the ones bellow him so they wouldn't grow suspicious of the sound or shift of air. It went smoothly until Lotor discovered him and drove him off his hiding place. Lotor is the son of Zarkon, future heir of Abstergo and head researcher of the bioscience bureau and had a close relationship with Keith while he was trapped in there. Keith told that Lotor wasn't surprised to catch him there with the shard of Eden and that he didn't demand that he returned it but he did ask for an opportunity to help bring his father down since he has been abusive towards him for most of his life. Keith doesn't trust him, I don't trust him but we'll keep it in mind. The problem was that the encounter sparked emotional turmoil and Keith became sloppy and blew his cover when he was almost out. 

He received a bullet on the shoulder and one to the abdomen. We will be keeping him in close observation until he wakes up. 

For my part, it was uneventful, the volcano remained inactive thought the whole mission and aside from a cold, I caught, nothing to report. 

We'll treat to our wounded and activate the shards once everyone is up and about so we can all watch the rebirth of the brotherhood.


End file.
